Swimming pools of the above ground variety usually comprise an exterior wall of sheet metal construction and formed into a continuous circular or oval shape. A plurality of support or reinforcing posts are located about the perimeter of the pool and serve to strengthen and maintain the pool wall in the desired position. Conventionally, various components make up these post assemblies and may include upper and lower rails for engaging and covering the upper and lower edges of the metal pool wall, some form of plate connectors which serve to mount the vertical posts in position and which may also be utilized to secure sections of coping or upper ledges around the top of the pool wall. Some form of cap is usually fastened to finish the top of the post assembly.
One example of the prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,872 of Oct. 20, 1992 to Aymes and further examples are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,220 of May 11, 1976 to Kesler.
One of the problems in conventional construction of the assemblies in above ground pools is that the edges of the pool wall are insufficiently secured in their associated rails.
Additionally, many forms of the prior art have fastening members that are both visible and so located as to be a source of snagging a person's clothes or the like thereon.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide apparatus in an above ground assembly that will provide a more secure track for edges of the metal swimming pool wall.
Another object of the present invention is to provide improved cap members with no visible means of securement thereof to the post assemblies.
According to one broad aspect, the invention relates to apparatus for use in above ground swimming pool construction wherein a perimeter pool wall is secured in position. The apparatus consists of top and bottom connectors for locating the upper and lower edges of the wall and securing the wall thereto as well as providing upper and lower tracks for receiving upper and lower edges of the wall. Receptor means are provided on the connectors for receiving and retaining the tracks on the connectors and ledge members covering the upper edges of the wall extend between and are secured to the top connectors. A cap covers each top connector and the terminal ends of the ledge members associated therewith. The tracks and the connector receptors have a generally triangular configuration in cross section and means fix the cap over the ledge members and the top connector with no visible means of securement from the exterior thereof.